Elsa's Trials
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Elsa faces the trials of being a parent.
1. Newborn

**A/N: This story was requested by Merida37, so I hope I do a good enough job of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise as Frozen canon.**

* * *

><p>Elsa gazed down at the tiny figure in her arms. She seemed like she was made porcelain and would shatter into a million parts if she was put down. Elsa held her carefully, but firmly; she didn't want to hurt her, but didn't want to drop her. She had been so scared when she had found out about her but was glad that she had happened. She wondered if the baby had her ice powers. If she did, Elsa would teach her to use them properly, that she knew.<p>

* * *

><p>She felt the child stir. She opened her mouth and began to sing an old lullaby, one that many mothers used to sing their children to sleep.<p>

_'Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_  
><em>All through the night<em>  
><em>Guardian angels God will send thee,<em>  
><em>All through the night<em>  
><em>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping<em>  
><em>Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,<em>  
><em>I my loving vigil keeping<em>  
><em>All through the night.'<em>

* * *

><p>She heard a soft knocking at the door.<p>

'Come in,' she called.

The door opened and her husband, Hagen, walked in. He moved to the bedside and sat down. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine. Why would you ask?'

'Because I know you. Now, are you okay?'

She sighed. he could see right through her. 'I'm just so scared. What if she's like me? What would we do then?'

'We'd love her just as much. So what if she has your ice powers? She'll still be our little girl. And we'll know what to do. Your parents, they had no powers and they didn't know how to help you. You do. You'll be a great mother.'

'Will I? What if I do something wrong? What if I-'

'Stop worrying. That'll only make it worse. We all make mistakes. And I'll always be here for you. Always.' He smiled at her then. He looked down at the baby and smiled. 'Look, she likes you already.'

Elsa looked down. Her eyes were open: they were and electric shade of blue. She was looking directly at Elsa and something like a smile was on her face. As they watched, the girl closed her eyes and went fast to sleep in Elsa's arms.

'See? Do you have any ideas on what to call her?'

She thought for a moment. 'Helena. Light. Our little light.'

Her husband smiled at her. 'Helena it is.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the first chapter. How was it? I was thinking of doing it in stages, so the different chapters are different ages. Also, ice powers, yay or nay? Let me know what you think in a review, maybe.**


	2. Age 2

**Hi, I'm back! So, after help from my friend CarlaKitten21, I've decided on powers for Helena but they might not be what you're expecting. Wait and see. Oh, a word of warning, this chapter's probably going to be pretty short.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Elsa sat up in bed. She could smell something strange. Almost like something was burning. She sniffed again. Oh, God, something was burning! She leapt out of bed and ran down the corridor. She could see smoke pouring out of the door to Helena's room. She stopped dead in her tracks before regaining all sense. Her 2 year old could be burning to death in that room and she was just standing there gawping? She bolted back into her room and shook Hagen awake.

'Come, quickly.'  
>'What? What is it?'<br>'Just come now.'

Without any further questions, Hagen jumped out of bed and ran with Elsa. The smoke had intensified and Elsa and Hagen were coughing and choking. Hagen yelled for the servants to get water. Strangely, there were no cries from the bedroom; all seemed to be peaceful, other than the flames, of course.

* * *

><p>Elsa reached the door, but couldn't see anything due to all the smoke. She grabbed onto the door frame and felt an explosion of ice erupt where she had touched it. She stared at her hands. Of course. Her ice powers. How could she not have thought of that before? She took a deep breath and caused a blizzard to begin. Within seconds the flame was quenched. Elsa ran forward, fearing the worst.<p>

* * *

><p>She stared at the child on the bed. She was completely unharmed and covered in snow. She was uncomprehending for a moment, until she saw tiny flames dancing along Helena's hand. Her daughter was a fire user.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you it would be short! Yeah, this chapter was just intended for revealing Helena's power, although, if I'm honest, the others probably won't be that long either. Reviews are much appreciated and if you spot any mistakes, let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
